Avatar: The Last Airbender in High School!
by camixomg1
Summary: Avatar in High School! Lots of fun and drama!
1. Chapter 1

Avatar : High School

This is my first Fan Fic so don't slaughter me with hatred. Haha. So, as you can see, this is an Avatar as in the Last Airbender. Not the blue monkey looking people. Also it is a high school story. It's a comedy, romance, drama, and...everything but the kitchen sink (I kinda want to put something that has to do with a kitchen sink now). Not all of the pairs are decided. It's kinda wishy-washy. :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender, besides my small amount of OC's.**

Chapter One

Katara 

I woke up in the morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, it was the first day of 10th grade. I of course didn't want to go. I mean what if people were mean to me like last year? I didn't even want to think about it. My dad said that people will like me because of my personality, I don't believe him though. According to Toph, I can't have any fun.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed, I had to wear something perfect! Last year some girl named Reyna said I was wearing the same shirt her grandmother died in! I mean how rude! You have no idea how bad I wanted to freeze her, and leave her there. She's a fire bender though, she's just melt herself out. I found something _perfect _to wear, then headed to the kitchen.

Sokka sat at the table, staring at the wall. I tapped his shoulder,

"You okay, Sokka?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Today is the first day of school! DUH!"

"Okay, okay, no need to be snappy." I walked over to the cabinet, and grabbed a glass. I walked over to the _kitchen sink, _and got some water.

"I just hate school...I'm not good at it." He sat his head in his hands.

"Don't be upset, you get to see Suki today."

"I see her like every other day, she's kinda getting on my nerves."

I opened my mouth like I was going to reply, then I looked over at the stove clock. It was a minute before the bus left the bus stop! I picked up my book bag, and dragged Sokka by the ear. He grabbed his book bag, and then we both sprinted out the door to the bus stop down the street.

The yellow bus sighed as we got on the bus, we were just in time. I saw a seat open next to Toph, and sat down. Sokka sat next to Aang.

"It's about time you got here!" Toph punched my arm.

"Sorry!" I gasped rubbing my arm.

"Hey Katara...Toph." Aang looked over the seat.

"Hey Aang!" I replied with a smile.

"What's up twinkle toes?" Toph asked.

"Not much! I can't believe it's my first day of high school, I'm so excited!" Aang exclaimed as Sokka mumbled to himself.

"I can't believe my parents made me go!" Toph sighed in agony.

Aang and I laughed. The three of us (and sometimes Sokka would chime in) conversed until we got to school. I was nervous but excited, I didn't know how this year would turn out. Hopefully better then last year, I slowly walked off the bus then Toph pushed me. I prayed no one saw, then kept walking.

To be continued...

Hope you guys liked it! Please review but don't burn me down please! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back! I forgot to mention last time that Reyna is a character made by my actual friend SasoriSweet19! She has another OC that you'll see later named, Roy. So yeah. People have been asking what pairings I'm gonna have, well like I said it's wishy-washy but you'll see these: Kataang (FTW), Zutara (at some points), Tokka (FTW), Taru, Sukka, Zai (FTW). That's kinda what I got so far. But thanks for the kind words everyone! 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender, besides my small amount of OC's.**

Chapter Two

Sokka 

I walked into the school building, nervous that I'd be attacked with a hug by Suki any second. Which of course just happened to happen.

"SOKKA!" She jumped on my back.

"Uh...hi." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She walked around to face me.

"I didn't want to go to school." I lied.

"Oh...why not?" She asked all in-me-business like.

"Because...it's boring." I rubbed my neck _'And because you're here.' _I thought to myself. But of course I didn't want to break up with her on the first day back at school. _'I will just have to break up with her next week...if I can handle five more days with her.'_

"I gotta go to the bathroom! See ya' later!" She walked away finally.

"Oh that was so funny to watch...not watch...you know what I mean!" Toph walked up laughing at me.

"I can't handle her anymore!" I smacked my forehead (something I'm known for).

"I've never been able to handle her." Toph stood on her tip-toes, and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Glad I could help!" She nudged my arm, then strolled away. I could only hope for next week to come faster.

I walked over to Aang who was putting books and stuff in his locker, he glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Hey Sokka."

"Hi..."

"You're cheerful aren't you?

"Very..."

"That's wonderful." He said sarcastically closing his locker door, "Can you believe it? I'm _finally _a freshman! It felt like Junior High was never going to end."

"It's not that great, but sure. I'm a Junior so it doesn't get all that exciting for me."

"Oh...okay." He said, I had bummed him out. But hey, that's my job...my sad, sad job.

We talked for a little bit longer, then the first bell rang. We said good bye, then I walked to my first class, World Geography. Hopefully it would go well!

To Be continued...

That's it for now, sorry it's so short. I'm kinda tired. Haha. So hoped you liked it, there will be more to come! Bye!

Talking about stuff is put here

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender, besides my small amount of OC's.**

Chapter Three

Aang 

The second bell rang as I ran down the halls looking for my first class, Language Arts. Finally, I found room 238! I opened the door, and sat at an empty seat towards the back. Hopefully the teacher wouldn't single me out for being late.

"Ahh, so here he is. The Avatar! Why are you late?" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Uhh...I got lost." I stumbled over my words.

"Really?" She questioned as she wrote stuff on the board.

"Y-yes ma'am." I stumbled again.

"Well," She moved to where I could see what she wrote on the board: Avatar Aang- Detention, "I hope you know, I give no_ special treatment. _You have detention after school today."

I sighed dramatically, "I'm sorry, can't you cut me a _little _slack? I mean as a student, it _is _my first day of high school."

"No." She snapped.

"Why shouldn't he get special treatment, _he's the Avatar! _Last time I checked, you're a teacher!" Toph chimed in abruptly.

"Excuse me?" The teacher gasped. I smiled, it's good to know that I have a friend like Toph sometimes.

"You heard me, he could kill you with one strike! What are you gonna do, throw apples at him? Because I would LOVE to see that." Toph laughed plopping her feet on the desk.

"You-you...YOU HAVE DETENTION ALL WEEK!" She yelled.

"Whatever..." Toph replied with a smart-Alec tone. The class buzzed with quiet laughter.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" She now screamed. Toph mumbled some sarcastic stuff to herself.

The bell rang, and the class booked it out of there. I walked out with Toph.

"Man...that teacher _sucked._" Toph laughed.

"Seriously, I can't believe she didn't give me special treatment. I mean does she _know _who I _am? _She's terrible." I whined.

"You only want the special treatment when you don't get it." She nudged my shoulder.

"So what?" I replied with a smile.

I walked to my locker, and put my books in. Then from behind my locker door, I saw Katara, AKA the prettiest girl in the WHOLE WORLD! Then I noticed who she was talking to, Jet, I hate him. They seemed to be laughing, I wanted to hit Jet. 'Hello Katara, remember Jet? Yeah well he's a LIAR!' I thought to myself. Then he _finally _walked away, I sped over to Katara.

"Hello Katara." I said leaning against the wall, trying to look a smidge smooth.

"Uh, Hi Aang." She replied flipping her hair, "How was your first class?"

"Terrible, I got detention for being late! She didn't even give me the special treatment!" I complained.

"You only want the special treatment when you don't get it." She laughed. The bell rang, she waved goodbye then left. I quickly ran to my next class.

To be continued...

So that's it for now. I picture "Dream Weaver" playing whenever Aang sees Katara. Fun fact! Haha bye.


End file.
